


Forgiveness

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angry Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick attempts to seduce Lester into a better mood after the incidents at the pound and with the choc drops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick winced at the slamming of the door to the bathroom. His lover was in a foul mood. Connor's antics, although funny, hadn't helped - James had been pissed off enough after the night he had spent in the pound.

James had already made pointed remarks about Nick's tardiness, ignoring all of Nick's pleas that he had got James out of there as quickly as he could. It had just taken time to forge that licence. Nick winced as he remembered James' reaction to learning that Connor had done that. James wasn't pleased that he had let Connor know about the wolf in the first place, finding out that Connor knew he'd been locked up in a pound had been the last straw.

Nick had almost spent the night on the settee after the 'pound incident'. Only sucking James' brains out through his cock had saved Nick from that fate. That, and the fact that the pound had been closed to visitors at night. Luckily, even James had agreed that was an acceptable reason for the delay.

Now, having laughed at Connor making fun of James, Nick wasn't sure if James would banish him to the settee again. Not wanting to experience that, Nick decided to see if he could improve James' mood.

Entering the bathroom, Nick's breath caught at the sight of his wet and naked lover. Quietly stripping, Nick stepped into the shower behind James. His lips nuzzled along James' shoulder, as his tongue chased drops of water across his lover's skin.

“Nick!” The growl should have been a warning to Nick, but he choose to ignore it.

“Yes, James?” Nick asked, before sucking one of James' earlobes. Nick smiled at the low growl and the arse pushed back against him.

“Stop it, I'm trying to be angry with you”

“Are you sure you wouldn't prefer being fucked?”

“You don't own me!”

Nick froze for a moment, then rubbed his hands over James' wet skin. “I'm sorry, James. It was the only way I could get you out.”

James sighed, “I know. I ...” he shrugged, “I just don't want to be treated like an animal.”

Nick continued his caress. “Oh, James. You know I love you. I certainly don't think of you as an animal.”

“You found Connor's 'joke' funny.” James' voice was devoid of warmth.

Nick closed his eyes. “James,” he sighed. “Connor was just teasing you. If he thought you were an animal, he wouldn't do that. He'd be afraid you'd turn on him.”

“I might!”

Nick blinked before he slowly smiled. “No, you wouldn't, James. You might commit some horrible and subtle revenge on Connor, but you wouldn't attack him.”

James sighed. “You know me too well.”

Nick kissed and licked James' neck. “So, what are you planning to do to Connor?”

“Maybe you should be worried about what I'm going to do to you.”

“Me?”

“I still haven't forgiven you for your 'good boy' crack.”

“But, James,” Nick's teeth nibbled James' earlobe, causing James to moan as he pushed his arse back into Nick's groin. “You have to agree you are very good.” Nick's hand dropped down to grasp James' cock, squeezing him. “And you are most definitely a boy.”

Nick grinned at the low growl James' uttered, then he squawked as James spun and pushed Nick against the wall. Nick squawked again when James' finger pushed into him without warning.

Nick shoved his arse back, a dirty moan dropping from his lips as a second finger invaded him. A shiver ran down Nick's back as teeth nipped his ear. “Please, James. Please, I need you. I want you.”

Nick gasped as James' shoved his cock into him in one move, a deep growl sounding in his ear. Before Nick had a chance to adjust to the penetration, James' began to thrust inside him, hard and fast. Nick realised that James had obliviously not forgiven him for his laughter.

As teeth nipped Nick's ear, he shoved back against James hard and squeezed around his cock. Nick yelped as James' teeth bit harder in response. The pain increased his arousal, and he moaned again – low and dirty.

Nick desperately wanted to touch his aching cock, but he needed both hands on the wall as James' pounded into him. Nick felt James' teeth nibbling down his neck and he shivered as those teeth latched onto him.

Nick yelped as James' teeth bit down hard as felt James spurt inside him. The pain and the pulsing cock inside him set Nick's own intense orgasm off.

Panting harshly, Nick only remained on his feet due to James pressing him against the wall. He felt and heard James' own pants as James' tongue soothed the bite, and then soft kisses were scattered over his shoulders and neck.

Nick moaned softly, “That was fucking great, love. Maybe you need to get pissed off more often?”

He heard James' laugh then Nick winced as James carefully withdrew.

“OK, Nick?”

“I might not be able to sit down for a bit.” Nick turned around in James' arms and kissed him, tongues duelling. “Bed?”

James raised an eyebrow, but Nick saw the humour in James' eyes and knew he had been forgiven. “Bed.”

Nick grinned when James' hands caressed his arse and he asked, “I do hope you aren't planning on going to sleep?”

“Oh, I think I might be up for round two, James, love.”


End file.
